mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoky's family/Gallery
Season six The Saddle Row Review Smoky Jr. reaching to go up to a barrel S6E9.png Fluttershy looking at raccoons; Smoky Jr. jumping to his parent S6E9.png Rarity "But what are they doing here?" S6E9.png One of the raccoons' parents talking to Fluttershy S6E9.png Fluttershy "Smoky made too much noise eating garbage" S6E9.png Fluttershy "Softpad's mother made them move out of the trashcan" S6E9.png Fluttershy "Then Smoky Jr. found a nice home in the crawl space" S6E9.png Fluttershy puts her hoof on Smoky Jr. "so they were temporarily camped out" S6E9.png Fluttershy grins S6E9.png Happy family of raccoons S6E9.png Raccoons hear Fluttershy's voice S6E9.png Fluttershy "I'd like you all to stay here" S6E9.png Raccoons listening to Fluttershy S6E9.png Raccoons suddenly get enraged S6E9.png Fluttershy running away from raccoons S6E9.png Twilight watches raccoons chase Fluttershy S6E9.png Twilight sees boutique descend into chaos S6E9.png Ponies arguing angrily in the boutique S6E9.png Twilight Sparkle looks at several ponies complaining S06E09.png Twilight Sparkle "how did this happen?" S6E9.png Main five looking at the boutique chaos S6E9.png Raccoon family packing their bags S6E9.png Fluttershy apologizing to the raccoons S6E9.png Fluttershy "if you wanna stay" S6E9.png Raccoon family happy again S6E9.png Raccoon family confused S6E9.png Smoky dressed as a waiter S6E9.png Rarity shocked to see a waiter raccoon S6E9.png Fluttershy "they were more than willing to help" S6E9.png Fluttershy watches raccoons eating pie S6E9.png Stallion "how can I possibly enjoy it" S6E9.png Stallion looking at Plaid Stripes' spoons S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Every Little Thing She Does Main five gathered in front of Starlight S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "by working as a team" S6E21.png Starlight and friends gathered in the foyer S6E21.png Starlight "isn't teamwork a key factor in friendship?" S6E21.png Starlight "Fluttershy and I could work" S6E21.png Fluttershy with her animal friends S6E21.png Fluttershy looks at eagle with sprained wing S6E21.png Fluttershy "better off up in one of the towers" S6E21.png Fluttershy's animals cowering in fear S6E21.png Rarity using her magic on the castle carpet S6E21.png Rarity pulls carpet out from under animals S6E21.png Rarity walks away with rolled-up carpet S6E21.png Lightning strikes over the castle foyer S6E21.png Rain pours down on the castle foyer S6E21.png Fluttershy and animals in a castle flood S6E21.png Ponies and animals drenched in water S6E21.png Applejack drifts by on a floating table S6E21.png Starlight Glimmer "this can't get any worse!" S6E21.png Season seven Fluttershy Leans In Animals spilling out of Dr. Fauna's clinic S7E5.png Family of raccoons playing with clinic chair S7E5.png Fluttershy notices Smoky Jr. on runaway chair S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "this place is like a zoo!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "it's normally like that" S7E5.png Fluttershy and Dr. Fauna see goat eating carrot pops S7E5.png Fluttershy "all these poor little animals are hurt" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "more and more animals" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "most of them just have minor ailments" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "hurt wings, stuffy noses, and such" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "even after they're all healed up" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "you did what?" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna shakes birds out of her mane S7E5.png Fluttershy "that is a big problem" S7E5.png Fluttershy looks around at chaotic clinic S7E5.png Fluttershy "I'm going to fix for you!" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I already have the perfect solution" S7E5.png Fluttershy "you'll have all your ducks in a row!" S7E5.png Ducklings chasing Angel Bunny S7E5.png Fluttershy sees mother duck fall over S7E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and animals listen to Fluttershy S7E5.png Rainbow Dash moved by Fluttershy's ambition S7E5.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S7E5.png Twilight Sparkle "speak with such conviction" S7E5.png Rainbow Dash very impressed by Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "you all taught me so much" S7E5.png Main ponies happy to help Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "how lovely!" S7E5.png Pinkie Pie getting Fluttershy's attention S7E5.png Rarity laughing amused S7E5.png Rarity suddenly serious "no" S7E5.png Rarity "helped me when I was setting up" S7E5.png Rarity "he'd be thrilled to work with you" S7E5.png Fluttershy "we're right on track to building" S7E5.png Fluttershy very excited to realize her dream S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals visit the sanctuary S7E5.png Clinic animals stampede toward the sanctuary S7E5.png Family of raccoons tearing Dandy's curtains S7E5.png Animals in a pile of wood and stone rubble S7E5.png Fluttershy "thought I'd have a beautiful sanctuary" S7E5.png Fluttershy "I put my trust in the wrong ponies" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna cheering up Fluttershy S7E5.png Dr. Fauna "we can make this work here" S7E5.png Lola the sloth hugging Fluttershy's leg S7E5.png Fluttershy "build her a safe place to rest!" S7E5.png Dr. Fauna and animals laugh at Fluttershy S7E5.png Fluttershy "everyone back to sleep now" S7E5.png Mane Six at Fluttershy's cottage again S7E5.png Fluttershy wants to try building the sanctuary again S7E5.png Fluttershy "do it my way this time" S7E5.png Fluttershy's friends proud of her S7E5.png Big Daddy McColt rallies the ponies and animals S7E5.png Mane Six and animals cheering together S7E5.png The Sweet Feather Sanctuary S7E5.png Otter, raccoons, and ducks by the sanctuary creek S7E5.png Animals enjoying the finished sanctuary S7E5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Get the Show on the Road Twilight uses her geode powers to open the bus's hood SS13.png Twilight Sparkle facing a family of raccoons SS13.png Twilight Sparkle runs away from the raccoons SS13.png Fluttershy and the raccoons cleaning the tour bus SS13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Stressed in Show Fluttershy assembles animals of the forest CYOE4a.png Season eight Fake It 'Til You Make It Smoky's raccoon family appears S8E4.png Smoky Jr. running up to Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy hugging the raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "I'm sure they'll help me" S8E4.png Fluttershy "shine through!" S8E4.png Raccoons chittering happily in Fluttershy's hooves S8E4.png Rarity "I wish I could stay" S8E4.png Rarity "why not try a new outfit?" S8E4.png Rarity leaving Fluttershy in charge of the shop S8E4.png Fluttershy and raccoons left in charge S8E4.png Fluttershy sees another customer entering S8E4.png Smoky and family cheering Fluttershy on S8E4.png Smoky's family watches Fluttershy crash and burn S8E4.png Fluttershy "excuse me for just one second" S8E4.png Fluttershy running to the back room S8E4.png Fluttershy "I don't know much about fashion" S8E4.png Fluttershy "what am I gonna do?" S8E4.png Raccoon family pointing to new outfit S8E4.png Smoky and family applauding Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy feeling more confident S8E4.png Smoky and family proud of Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy "I can't believe it worked!" S8E4.png Smoky and family have faith in Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky's family happy for Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy smiles with pride at raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "I should push the snootiness" S8E4.png Smoky's family agree with Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky and family offering to help S8E4.png Fluttershy "if you really wanna help" S8E4.png Fluttershy "serving tea would be nice" S8E4.png Fluttershy "if you don't mind" S8E4.png Smoky and family pouring tea S8E4.png Smoky's family serves tea at Rarity For You S8E4.png Jeweled Pony walks out with her new hat S8E4.png Fluttershy speeds into the back room again S8E4.png Fluttershy "I think I need a new character" S8E4.png Smoky's family holding a new disguise S8E4.png Fluttershy smiling at her raccoon friends S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy winking at the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky's family proud of Fluttershy again S8E4.png Joan Pommelway spitting out cold tea S8E4.png Smoky's family being showered with tea S8E4.png Joan Pommelway "this tea's lukewarm" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy scolding the raccoons S8E4.png Fluttershy "see that it doesn't happen again!" S8E4.png Smoky's family cowering in shame S8E4.png Fluttershy sees Joan Pommelway walk away S8E4.png Fluttershy looking away from the raccoons S8E4.png Hipster Fluttershy dismissing Levon Song S8E4.png Smoky's family watching the customers leave S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy stomping her hoof S8E4.png Smoky and family looking confused S8E4.png Smoky and family nervously surprised S8E4.png Smoky's family racing up to Fluttershy S8E4.png Drop of tea flying out of the teacup S8E4.png Fluttershy "I don't know what's worse" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy "or that it's still cold!" S8E4.png Snooty Fluttershy yelling at the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky's family mad at Fluttershy's outburst S8E4.png Smoky and family angrily walking away S8E4.png Smoky and family chittering to Spike S8E4.png Softpad styling her hair S8E4.png Softpad imitating Rarity S8E4.png Softpad imitating Goth Fluttershy S8E4.png Softpad imitating Hipster Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky Jr. styling his hair S8E4.png Smoky Jr. imitating Snooty Fluttershy S8E4.png Smoky's family chittering happily at Spike S8E4.png Twilight surprised by Spike's interpreting S8E4.png Spike the Dragon Charades champion S8E4.png Twilight Sparkle "it's time to head back" S8E4.png Smoky and family looking very relieved S8E4.png Main four and Spike in complete shock S8E4.png Smoky and family chittering at Twilight S8E4.png Smoky's family chittering behind Spike S8E4.png Main four and Spike gasping in shock S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "she called them 'rodents'?!" S8E4.png Twilight and friends step outside the shop S8E4.png Main four and Spike outside the boutique window S8E4.png Rarity notices her friends behind her S8E4.png Rarity talks to her friends about Fluttershy S8E4.png Twilight "might have seemed all right" S8E4.png Twilight "definitely not all right now" S8E4.png Applejack "worse than the worst Manehattanite" S8E4.png Pinkie Pie talking about Smoky's family S8E4.png Pinkie pushing Smoky's family together S8E4.png Main cast watching Bracer Britches leave S8E4.png Main cast hears the boutique door slam S8E4.png Applejack "told ya it was bad" S8E4.png Fluttershy "I've taken care of your rodent situation" S8E4.png Raccoons surprised to be called rodents again S8E4.png Smoky faints after being called a rodent S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "tell her to stop saying that!" S8E4.png Rarity yelling "that's it!" S8E4.png Rarity "you've left me no choice!" S8E4.png Mane Six all alone in Rarity For You S8E4.png Softpad using an oxygen pump on Smoky S8E4.png Fluttershy apologizing to the raccoons S8E4.png Smoky regaining consciousness S8E4.png Fluttershy reconciles with the raccoons S8E4.png Twilight "needed to be somepony else" S8E4.png Rainbow Dash complimenting Fluttershy S8E4.png Pinkie Pie "maybe a little too much" S8E4.png Main ponies laughing with Fluttershy S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling Rarity's new dress S8E4.png Fluttershy modeling on a boutique platform S8E4.png Yakity-Sax Fluttershy putting her critters to sleep S8E18.png Fluttershy surrounded by sleeping animals S8E18.png Fluttershy surrounded by crying animals S8E18.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Elf pony appears being chased by raccoon MLPBGE.png Season nine She Talks to Angel Various predatory animals nod at Fluttershy S9E18.png Fluttershy "would anyprey like to respond?" S9E18.png Fluttershy addressing the entire support group S9E18.png Angel Bunny pulling on Harry's ear S9E18.png Harry annoyed by Angel pulling on his ear S9E18.png Harry roaring and pounding his chair S9E18.png Harry looking angry in his chair S9E18.png Angel Bunny stomps on Sandra's tail S9E18.png Angel Bunny sitting in Fluttershy's hooves S9E18.png Angel Bunny looking out at the animals S9E18.png Fluttershy makes compromise between predators and prey S9E18.png Harry and Smoky's family agree to compromise S9E18.png Sandra unsure about Fluttershy's compromise S9E18.png Sandra the wolf rubbing her belly S9E18.png Sandra the wolf lying on the ground S9E18.png Sandra rubbing taste of carrots off her mouth S9E18.png Angel speeds away from Sandra the wolf S9E18.png Fluttershy chases after Angel and Sandra S9E18.png Angel sitting on Harry the bear's belly S9E18.png Harry swiping his claws at Angel Bunny S9E18.png Harry roaring loudly at Angel Bunny S9E18.png Left side view of Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E18.png Muriel the elephant lounging by the pool S9E18.png Antoine hisses ravenously at Muriel S9E18.png Antoine looking back at Muriel S9E18.png Sanctuary animals gathered for their checkups S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "wonder if you'd make it back" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna and Smoky's family look confused S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "uh, okay" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "I talk to animals" S9E18.png Pegasus Angel "I want to marry Discord" S9E18.png Dr. Fauna "your list is over there" S9E18.png Sanctuary animals turn away from Angel S9E18.png Angel rejected by the other animals S9E18.png Angel pleading with the other animals S9E18.png Sanctuary animals looking at Angel S9E18.png Raccoons and gecko covering their eyes S9E18.png Antoine scaring Muriel with his hiss S9E18.png Pegasus Angel galloping past the animals S9E18.png Fluttershy holding another support group S9E18.png Smoky's family proud of Angel Bunny S9E18.png Animals applaud for Fluttershy and Angel S9E18.png The Big Mac Question Fluttershy tucking in Smoky's family S9E23.png Apple Bloom over the animal sanctuary S9E23.png Apple Bloom calling out to Big Mac S9E23.png Fluttershy and animals tangled in hammock S9E23.png The Last Problem Fluttershy sings in front of teleporting animals S9E26.png Older Fluttershy at Sweet Feather Sanctuary S9E26.png Animated shorts Teacher of the Month Angel and animals in animal basket MLPS3.png Merchandise Rarity & Fluttershy, Critter Recruiters card MLP CCG.png